A lasting love?
by Joie Christian
Summary: hermonie finds herself to be in a bad situation, but it turns out when she keeps ther friends close to her in the bad times. HGRW, HPGW


Disclaimer: none of HP is mine; I only used the ideas of others.  
  
"Hey Moine! How was your summer?" said Ron as he sat down next to his friends on the Hogwarts express at 11 on a rainy day in England.  
  
"Well, other than the fact my parents are on a 'no sugar' trip- it has been great!" said Hermoine.  
  
"Hey guys- oh Hermoine- Congrats on the new baby in the house!" said Harry as he joined Ron and Hermoine in the last car of the train.  
  
As the rain beat the windows the three re-played their memories from the summer and shared their planes for the feature.  
  
It was their last year at their beloved school and they wanted it to be a bang.  
  
Harry and Hermoine had already received letters of acceptance into higher management jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Ron had a three-year agreement with Mad Eye Moody as an apprentice, on top of that he had a position working for the Ministry when his three year term was up.  
  
Just as the three caught up on each others summers the door to their compartment flew open and Lavender and Parvati stood at the open door way.  
  
"Do come in and join us girls," said Harry as he slid his owl cage on the ground, opening up the seat next to him.  
  
"Ummmm, well, you see..." said Lavender.  
  
"Spit it out honey, we don't have all day" said Hermoine over the top of her Daily Prophet.  
  
"We want to know if the roomers were true" said Parvati stepping forward.  
  
"What rumors?!" said Hermoine, a little too defensively, thought Harry.  
  
"Ummm...the one about Ginny" stated Lavender.  
  
"Rumor?" asked Harry, totally confused. Lavender was almost in shock that Ron did not tell Harry.  
  
"Oh you are talking about her abortion, Dean Thomas kid" said Ron, not reaction to his friends reaction to his words.  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" said Hermoine as she walked over to the girls.  
  
"It is our last year at Hogwarts and you two are already on a hot trail of gossip! I am, for one, ashamed, plus it is not your business what is going on with Ginny. You don't know her at all!"  
  
At that moment none other than Draco and his cronies Crabb and Goyle sauntered in.  
  
"About who?" smirked Draco.  
  
"Just leave! The whole lot of you!" screamed Hermoine.  
  
"Oh, they must be talking about the new colonies of Weasley's running around, Noticed the little slut didn't show up this year weasel, where is she raising the kids?" Said Draco.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy- you don't know the half of it" screamed Ron as Hermoine and Harry held him back.  
  
Knowing he had really stirred the pot, Draco turned on his heels and sauntered off.  
  
Lavender and Parvati now ashamed of what they had done said their good-byes and closed the cabin door behind them.  
  
"What is this about Ginny, Mate?" asked Harry, now more confused than ever.  
  
"I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner- it is just a little hard, ya know." Said Ron trying to not look at Harry.  
  
"You want me to tell him Ron?" said Hermoine.  
  
"NO- I need to" signed Ron  
  
"last year while Ginny was dating Dean, it got a little more serious than the two could handle. Well, in late February, Ginny found out that she was pregnant. It was Dean's, but instead of telling anyone, she hid it until she got home in June. She told mom and at that time she thought that she was five months along, which meant that abortion was not an option. Mom notified Dean's parents, but because the baby was not yet born and the two were not yet wed, so Dean was able to deny it and move on.  
  
Ginny come to find out later she was six months along by the time that school had ended and she just recently had the baby, August 25th to be exact. During this whole summer Ginny has kept in though with Hermonie, little did she know that Hermonie's parents were due to have a baby this summer too, but unfortunately, there were complications. Hermonie had been telling her parents about Ginny's situation and that they were looking into adoption. It was the perfect timing for everyone. The only reason Ginny is not at school is because she is going to see a Healer today, who will give her the go ahead for quidditch."  
  
As Ron story came to an end Harry sat back and tried to take it all in.  
  
"So, do any of the professors know?" asked Harry.  
  
"Actually, because of this occurrence, Madame Pomfrey is going to teach a class on health and child development. Students will be required to take this class in their 4th and 5th year, with the exceptions to this year, 6th and 7th years will take it too." Explained Hermoine.  
  
As the sky got darker and the trio slipped into their school attire and prepared themselves for their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
The train came to a stop at the station in Hogsmaid. 


End file.
